1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interdental brush that is used in clearing away extraneous substances, plaque and the like trapped in between teeth, and more particularly to an automatic rotating interdental brush that automatically rotates a brush to efficiently clear away extraneous substances, plaque and the like trapped in between teeth by pushing and pulling a grip body while causing the brush to be in contact with the teeth, and which can also serve as an ear-cleaning device for cleaning earwax by replacing the brush with a soft brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
As well known in the art, an interdental brush is used to efficiently clear away food remnants trapped in between teeth, scale, bacterial plaque and the like that is only marginally removed by a common toothbrush and to softly rub a gum.
As disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2001-0011588, titled “Interdental Brush”, and Korean Patent No. 10-0468075, titled “Interdental Brush Containing Cleaning Liquid”, an interdental brush is composed of a wire constructed from a pair of twisted wire elements, and bristles densely attached to the wire thus constituting a brush. In use, a user grasps a body of the interdental brush with his/her fingers, and disposes the brush including the bristles between teeth. Thereafter, the user repeatedly pushes the brush up and down or rotates the brush to clean interdental areas.
In this kind of conventional interdental brush, after the brush composed of bristles is inserted between teeth, the brush is repeatedly moved up and down or is rotated to move the bristles to be moved up and down by a user. In other words, the body of the interdental brush is repeatedly moved up and down within a short stroke range or is rotated to clean teeth by a user.
However, reciprocating the body of the interdental brush within a short stroke range or rotating the body of the interdental brush is a considerably cumbersome work and requires a long period of time. Furthermore, interdental cleaning effects are not sufficiently obtained without careful work.
In order to overcome the problems such as a cumbersome work of reciprocating or rotating a brush by hand, a prolonged cleaning time, a poor cleaning effect and the like, an interdental brush disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0416243, titled “Electric Interdental Brush with Varying Folding Angle” is constructed in such a way that a battery and a motor are incorporated in a grip body, the motor is coupled to a brush and the brush is automatically rotated by the motor.
In Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0416243, titled “Electric Interdental Brush with Varying Folding Angle”, since a brush is rotated to clean interdental areas by means of a motor by slightly pushing the brush against teeth, the interdental areas can be cleaned conveniently, quickly and efficiently without the need for user's carefulness.
However, the requirement of a battery and a motor increases manufacturing costs, and the battery must be frequently recharged or replaced. In addition, the risk of electric shock exists always.